


An Awkward Combination

by nerdgasmz



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Polyamory implied, Seaweed (RWBY), demisexual Sage implied, multilingual Neptune, multilingual Sage, pansexual Neptune implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgasmz/pseuds/nerdgasmz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sage isn't Neptune's type.<br/>So how did he end up with Neptune on top of him, anyway?<br/>And how did Neptune manage to get him to speak in his first languages?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awkward Combination

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross Posted from my tumblr; originally written in February 2015]  
> IDK man, I felt like writing Seaweed that day. Heavily inspired by a post I saw about Sage being multilingual.  
> In the original fic, I actually listed the languages that Sage knew (as in, from our world) in the fic, but I changed it.  
> Pre-RWBY3 characterization (it was a dark time...)  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Sun is briefly mentioned :3c Oh and so is Scarlet.

How they ended up in this situation was anyone’s guess.

It started out with Sage and Neptune returning to the haven dorms from their classes and settling into their brief downtime before the next class started. They changed out of their black uniforms. Naturally, considering Sage’s usual outfit, the first thing to go was his uniform jacket as it flew haphazardly onto the sofa. He was getting started on unbuttoning his dress shirt.

Neptune was complaining about how hilly their route back to the dorm was as he took off his shoes, and that their uniform’s shoes weren’t suited for the shortcut they took in a rather unwise manner: opting to take them off by balancing on each leg.

Unfortunately, Neptune severely lacked a sense of balance once he DID get the first shoe off and in the midst of trying to prepare for his fall, stumbled into Sage and they both tumbled to the ground.

Sour about the inconvenience, Sage huffed and tried to sit himself up, but Neptune’s head was still on him. Strands of blue hair brushed against his belly, and he pursed his lips as Neptune pressed his hand against it to sit himself up. He apologized for the incident, but seemed to be lingering as he recovered and stood up, which golden eyes definitely noticed.

The tan teenager seemed to be a bit shifty about going about his business as he was before, stealing a few awkward glances. Sage finally asked him if he was sure he didn’t injure his head when he fell too and was disoriented or something, dodging around what he really wanted to ask- that being, why Neptune’s face was so red.

“I’m fine, really!”  
“Then why are you acting like that?”  
“Acting like what? I’m cool. See? Totally cool?”  
“Definitely not, and you’re about as warm as a flat soda. Especially on your cheeks.”

Neptune hated that. Sage always did get to the point. The green-haired teen watched Neptune silently sort through what he was going to say.

“I mean, just… you’re… really hot.”  
“…don’t you say that about everyone?”  
“It’s not the same! I mean- like? You’re not my type you know, so I don’t really give it much thought…”  
Neptune watched the deadpan stare on Sage’s face before he replied “That doesn’t make sense to me at all.”  
“I guess it wouldn’t…” Neptune mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he stared at the floor.  
Sage turned back around to finish changing, but there was an odd silence that gave him a strong sense that Neptune stopped what he was doing. He didn’t really give it a second thought as his shirt draped off of his shoulders and crumpled to the floor.

What _did_ give him a second thought however, was the weird ripple through his system that told him he was being watched very closely. And shortly after the sensation passed, he could hear a faint “fuck…” under Neptune’s breath. He glanced at his teammate, briefly locking eye contact before his dark blue eyes darted down and around, his face getting redder than what it already was.

The way Neptune's eyes followed a path over Sage's well-muscled, and ornately tattooed figure was very familiar... and he mostly saw Neptune staring at Sun like that. Once Sage realized that, he started to feel warmth pass over his face as well, and the focus of his eyes shifted around too, right before they both shared an awkward stare again.

The dark-skinned student wasn’t quite opposed to sex like Scarlet was, but he wasn’t quite as causal about it like Sun and Neptune seemed to be, either. And of all their teammates, Neptune was definitely one who he felt like he didn’t know quite as well.. but that was because Neptune was usually off doing God-knows-what with Sun most of the time, getting into shenanigans. But he _did_  also trust him as a comrade and as a friend, even if they weren’t so close.

So, what the hell?

In a blur, it seemed that the two were pressed against each other, making out in Neptune’s bunk, which was naturally on the bottom, due to his fear of falling off in the middle of the night. With Sage being taken off guard by when they started kissing, he was the one underneath.

Neptune’s brain seemed to be on autopilot, seeing as he was used to these scenarios, and his palm seemed to glide down Sage’s torso, making a teasing stroke over the zipper of his pants with his fingers before hooking under his belt and undoing it. Sage’s eyes darted down briefly, due to the shiver he felt when Neptune’s fingers grazed over his crotch like clockwork, but he was more preoccupied with trying to fathom how quickly things were moving.

The wavy-haired student paused, breaking the kiss and catching his breath before asking “Is this… I mean, is this alright for you?”  
He stared at him, not really sure how to answer, and Neptune further explained “Sorry if it’s too much I just- I’m used to this stuff with Sun, so that’s just how I reacted.”  
“It’s fine, really! I’m trying to process it, I guess?”  
Neptune squinted, clearly confused as to how he should proceed. He was used to constant vocal affirmations from Sun as well. But Sage was, without a doubt, the least talkative of their teammates. And he had a pretty good poker face- so he was hard to read most of the time.

“Uh alright then… any preferences?”

Sage shrugged. God, this was so awkward…

Neptune regained his composure and pressed on with his usual machinations. Belt was undone, a pants leg was pulled off, he was searching for the bottle he kept on him at all times, but the pats on his own person became more frantic until Sage whipped out a bottle of fluid from the pocket still against his leg and handed it to Neptune. “…why do you have this stuff?”  
“It’s actually a multipurpose salve, but its approved for this sort of thing.”

Neptune glanced between the salve and Sage’s lower regions and began to re-evaluate this situation a bit. “You sure you don’t want to use it?”  
“You already asked me if I had any preferences, and you’re clearly in the lead here.”  
“Alright, fair enough…” He replied, taking the bottle with his left hand, and tuggging at the other boy’s briefs with his right. He cooperated and pulled his leg out of them, but before he laid back again, he hooked his leg around Neptune’s thigh and tugged him forward, catching him off guard by being lurched closer.  
“Whoops.” He said dryly with a sly smirk as he cocked an eyebrow.  
“Seriously, I feel like I’m not the one who should be on top of you, you’re embarrassing me here." Neptune pouted right before their lips met again.

Things were pretty erratic so far, but Sage leading the kiss seemed to bring it back. Despite the intended sex to go quickly, the kiss was fairly smooth. Sage’s tongue ghosted Neptune’s lips and he parted them, allowing him to ease his tongue inside. Damn, he was good at this…

The french kiss was making Neptune eager, and his hips dipped forward, grinding against the other’s, causing a hitch in Sage’s breathing. The amount of time that he was wasting was getting bothersome, especially with how notably hard they both were, so Neptune placed the salve bottle between his teeth and undid his own pants so he could hurry things along.

He stroked his palm over the bulge of his boxers, trying to gauge exactly how needy he was- and he definitely was aching for it, as a soft and short moan vibrated from his throat. He uncapped the salve with his teeth and his left hand and poured some of it onto two of his fingers. Due to its purpose, it had a thicker consistency than the lubricant he was used to, which piqued his interest. He set the stuff down and nudged Sage’s knee, which was his cue to shift so that he could use his fingers to prep him.

Sage was still pretty quiet and his eyes were closed, but he still wasn’t quite ready for the sensation of a slick index finger thrusting its way inside him, and his eyes flickered open as he looked down and felt it sliding in and out repeatedly. Neptune was going agonizingly slow, and it was obvious he didn’t want to be when he wanted to be doing other things. It was move obvious when he thrusted in his second finger and worked it, biting his lip.

Neptune's face honestly yearned that his dick was thrusting in there instead of his fingers, with consideration of how Sage was really tight too. Still, he didn’t want to let his impatience get the best of him and he went at a reasonable pace so that things would go smoothly later. Sage was surprised at how much self-control Neptune was trying to exhibit, but he knew if he let Neptune inside him, it would definitely hurt and things would go south.

"Are you good?” Neptune asked.  
“Y-yeah.” he stuttered, surprisingly. He thought his focus on staying calm was going pretty well, but based on how he spoke, it wasn’t going quite as well as he originally thought. Neptune’s smile seemed to perk at the reaction, even if it was quite a minor one.

He retracted his slick fingers, and poured some more of the viscous liquid into his palm and after setting the container down again. Using his cleaner, free hand to pull his member from out of his pants. Neptune grasped it with his lubricated hand and visibly shuddered at the cold fluid meeting his body heat, and when he slid his hand up to complete the coverage, he inhaled through his teeth and let out a desperate breath at the sensation before smirking. “I really need more of this stuff, it feels amazing…”

Sage let out a soft, nervous laugh at the comment- nervous partly because Neptune was about to put it inside him, and partly because of Neptune’s demeanor. He definitely wanted this, and it radiated through his mannerisms. Mannerisms such as tugging Sage’s hips forward, stroking his hands down the inside of his thighs, and his piercing sapphire eyes looking almost hungrily over his naked form underneath him.

There was a loud swallow, which the azure-haired teenager undoubtedly heard. “You ready?”

His bright eyes darted left and right, wondering if he really was prepared for it, but all he could do is let out a steady breath and reply “About as ready as I can be…”

This wasn’t exactly their first time... but it was with each other, so there was a slight air of tension. Sage wasn’t used to being the one being fucked though, so it was a new perspective on things. He could feel the tip pressing against him, and Neptune also released his bated breath before finally inching inside.

Sage could feel a strong rush of heat in various places and covered his mouth as his body reacted to what was occurring. Neptune’s blush intensified and he muttered something inaudible as he slid out and a little further in again. Sage hunched a bit with his broad shoulders, and winced with his eyes as he grew accustomed to how it felt inside him. Neptune was pretty average in size but it felt entirely different as it pushed its way in.

He started thrusting at a slightly increased pace, managing to fully inserting himself. Sage let out a strained, but pleased moan from under his palm as he shut his eyes again. Neptune seemed to be getting off to the reactions he was having, even with how subtle they were.

“Like it?” he asked, earning a brief nod.

“Well good, because I’m gonna pick things up a bit.” He barely made it to the end of his sentence before making good on it as he leaned forward, more over Sage for better leverage, and thrusted his hips a little quicker.

Even with the warning he was still surprised by the change in pace, taking his hand off of his mouth so that he could breathe a bit easier. His breathing was steady, but it was not an easy feat as Neptune would occasionally thrust with a little more intensity compared to his normal ones. His brow furrowed with concentration, still trying to maintain thinly veiled composure, but was too fixated on how fluidly Neptune was moving his hips and how good it felt. The verdant haired student couldn't help but wonder if there such a thing as "too well practiced" for this...

Neptune braced his arms on either side of Sage and looked over his handiwork: he was beginning to sweat, profusely blushing and concentrating on his breathing by closing his eyes, his chest heaving as he was propped up by his elbows against the mattress, and his well-defined abdomen curled and relaxed in time with his thrusting. God, how had he never done this sooner?

“For someone who uses wind dust, you sure are having a hard time breathing~” He joked.  
“Well for someone who sucks at dancing, you sure are good at using your hips.” Sage snarked back at him, unexpectedly, causing Neptune’s cocky expression to fall and causing Sage to chuckle briefly at such a drastic change in his mood.

Making use of the short distance between them, Neptune grudgingly moved forward to catch Sage’s lips with his own. It was easy to tell that he didn’t like his quip based on how it went, but Sage still relished in it.

Neptune coaxed a surprised noise out of Sage while their lips were locked together, as he lurched his waist forward. Sage’s eyes were wide open and Neptune was staring directly at him with a sultry look in his eyes as he cocked his eyebrow in response, breaking from the kiss without saying anything and grinning seductively. Sage made the noise again as Neptune thrusted into him boldly.

And again, and again, and again…

The younger teen was making it apparent that this was going to be the current tempo, and Sage wasn’t quite prepared for such a change so soon. His face said it all, and his breathing was all over the place, laying back so that he could handle it. It gave him the perfect opportunity to fully brace himself over him, at the best angle for leverage so that he could maintain the vigor and speed he was going at.

It was overwhelmingly pleasurable, and Sage reflexively lifted his hand to thread his fingers through soft blue locks of hair, with his brow furrowing as he received each glide deep into him. He was becoming noisier than what he’d been before, moaning louder and more frequently. Even Neptune’s name rattled off of his low voice a few times, loaded with more desire each time.

“Damn it…” He whined under his breath, as he adjusted himself by bracing his feet so that the marksman’s hands could stay free from having to clutch his hips as he kept on with his speed. The result of his adjustment being a slightly better angle, and feeling even more satisfied with the sensations pulsing through his body as Neptune went. As for Neptune, he noticed the change and thought it better than how it was already going.

“God, Sage…” Neptune moaned into his ear, as he moved his hand to clutch at his shoulder. The warmth that washed over him became more frequent, and in turn, caused Sage’s thoughts to become less coherent.

Somewhere between trying to speak and actually speaking, the medic uttered something that definitely wasn’t English. English wasn't Neptune's first language either, and he and Sage seemed to share the ability to speak in a Mistrali dialect... And the only reason Neptune could make out some utterances of another, was because he was studying it. But he largely couldn’t understand what Sage was murmuring. Although the repeated murmurs of “fuck” that were sprinkled in there was easy enough to get out of it.

“Ah… Neptune…” Made enough sense, but again, Sage’s ramblings devolved into nonsensical mixes of all the languages he was fluent in. Some of the words he sputtered started out sounding English, only to degenerate into hybrids of various other Mistrali and even Vaccan dialects. Sage would've been getting frustrated with not being able to communicate properly, but the sex had some pretty key interference with his ability to care.

His volume started to diminish, but his tone of voice was lowering even more, muttering something in what must’ve been Sage’s actual first language. Neptune couldn’t tell because he didn’t speak it, but based on his tone, it was likely he was saying some expletives, because he kept saying the same words over and over, and he sounded either frustrated or aroused. The answer was probably both.

Even so, Neptune was becoming hot and bothered by Sage’s switch to his own language and how delicious his voice sounded as he spoke it. He covered up his accent pretty well when he spoke English, but right now, he was a mess of rapid syllables and rolling “r’s” and his hand twitched against the back of Neptune’s neck as they went.

They both were on the edge of unraveling, filling the air with ragged breathing and desperate calls and responses to the gratifying rhythm of their bodies as on. Neptune cursed at what he knew was early timing; the familiar tingling sensation surged through him, from his shoulders to the bottom of his spine, and he could feel the results as he continued thrusting. He whined quietly as he saw the slick trails of white as he continued to slide inside of him, trying to coax Sage into his orgasm, which was very close.

Neptune used his left thumb and index finger to turn Sage’s head gently towards him, but eased him into a self-indulgent kiss, pressing his tongue inside. The darker teenager moaned into it, as it was just enough of a push for him to come as well, his waist twitching up as he did. The mess splayed across his stomach as he laid flat and relaxed again on his back.

Silence seemed to radiate the room, save for Neptune and Sage quietly trying to regain their breaths. Neptune unbuttoned the top button of his uniform’s dress shirt to breathe easier, and slid out of Sage, causing a soft and short groan from him, having to take a deep breath afterwards. Fatigued blue and yellow pairs of eyes met each other before the owner of the blue pair rolled from on top and between Sage’s side and the wall that the bunk rested against.

“…what languages were those? I could tell what two of them were…”  
Sage glanced at his teammate after catching his breath, as it had been a long while since he'd been asked...   
“Uh... let's see..." He counted off on his fingers  _seven_ dialects from various parts of Mistral and Vacuo, as suspected.  
Looking up from his fingers, he glanced at Neptune again, whose eyes were wide in awe it seemed. “Which one’s your first language?!”  
He smiled sheepishly, as he told Neptune that it was a language closely related to the Southwest Mistrali language he and Neptune both knew, but was fundamentally different as a dialect.

He was pretty shocked by Neptune’s reaction, but his face seemed to fade from impressed to mortified as he seemed to shift his focus from Sage.

Sage, confused, looked in the direction Neptune was, and also seemed to have the color drain from his face.

There, they saw their leader, glaring at them with half-lidded and bags under his eyes from upside down, with obvious bed-hair. They forgot that Sun had been cramming for the past 2 nights for a test, and trying to catch up on missed sleep.

“You guys know you rocked the entire fucking bunk bed, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> So if you were ever curious about the real-life languages that I headcanon Neptune and Sage knowing:  
> Neptune: Italian & Korean (household languages), Spanish, English  
> Sage: Portuguese, Korean, and Creole (household languages), French, Spanish, and English


End file.
